


The Best Day

by Sky_Girls



Series: Lutteo ficweek [3]
Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding, Wedding Day, lutteo, lutteoficweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/pseuds/Sky_Girls
Summary: Prompt:"If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life."





	The Best Day

Even though is the sappiest most cliched thing in the world Matteo feels like he can say in all honesty that this is the best day of his life.

Call him corny or maybe just romantic, but there's no better feeling than the fact that Luna Valente will be with him for the rest of his life being now a legal one. She is supposed to be an even more permanent fixture in his life, if that's even possible, and it's on paper, there's no many things that are better than that, even sneaking out of his wedding to get a pizza with said Luna Valente, though it is pretty close.

They already told Nina and Gastón to distract everyone for a while so they can come and go as they please and after a few not actually funny comments from Gastón and knowing looks from both of them they find themselves in one of the hallways hiding from Matteo's Mom, who surely wants yet one more picture, and trying to suppress their giggles.

Luna tries to look if his mom is already gone sneakily but her feet get caught in her dress and she finds herself stumbling to the floor, Matteo is quick to catch her and keep her from falling in the middle of the hallway but the weight of her body does send them stumbling against the wall with a loud thump.

Matteo holds down a laugh and smirks down to his wife (wife!)

"I know you wanted to be close to me, delivery girl." He teases her in a quiet voice. " But we are married now you don't have to make excuses anymore."

Luna is about to say something to him but his mom voice carries down the hall.

"Have you seen the bride and groom?"She asks someone, probably a waiter.

She gives the person enough time to give a negative answer before huffing.

"These kids." She says and the disapproval on her voice is evident, and sends both Luna and Matteo into a fit of giggles.

They hear the familiar sound of heels walking away and they both agree with a look that it's safe to go into the main hallway now.

"There was a lady looking for you." A waiter lets them know once they are out.

"You haven't seen us, at all." Matteo informs the guy who just looks at them with eyes wide in confusion making Luna giggle again.

"If you don't tell anyone that you saw us, there's a slice of pizza for you." Luna tells the guy while leaning on Matteo's shoulder.

The guy is obviously still confused but he probably figures that dealing with the recently married runaways is not in his job description so he just smiles at them and nods. Matteo looks around to make sure that there's no one around that will stop them and then bolts out of the door holding Luna's hand.

He ends up walking the streets of Buenos Aires carrying Luna on his back, her white high heels hitting his chest softly once in awhile, her soft laughs right next to his ear, the beating of her heart on his back. H can't shake the feeling of excitement and total happiness of his chest, not that he want to, really.

People keep throwing amused looks at them, and he is sure he sees a few people taking photos of them. They must make quite the interesting picture.

"How come there's not even one pizza place around?" Luna asks resting her head on his shoulder.

"Because we got married on one of the richest neighborhoods around and rich people don't really eat pizza." He tells her. "Unless it's in Italy."

"Rich people don't know how to live." She says and he can hear the pout in her voice.

"You say as if you are not one of them." He teases her, spotting a small pizza place in the street in front of them and crossing the street.

Luna hops off his back, sends him a dirty look and enters the small pizza place. Matteo catches up to her and takes her hand.

"So...what will it be? " The girl behind the cash register asks, throwing them a weird confused look.

"If you say you want the pineapple one I'm gonna shove cake in your face on the reception." Matteo warns her, just because they are married it doesn't mean he wants to deal with her weird disgusting tastes .

"If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life." She tells him but she's scanning the menu with a small smile on her face.

"What? Will I have another one?" Matteo ask, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, because if you do that I will divorce you." Luna informs him in a fake sweet tone that makes him chuckle.

"You would never." Matteo teases. "You can't live without me."

"I don't know how I manage to live with you." Luna corrects him, shaking her head.

"Umm guys..." The girl calls to get their attention back.

"Oh right." Luna blushes softly and looks at the girl behind the counter with a sheepish smile. "We want an extra large margherita pizza and two sodas, please."

" An extra large? Just for the two of us?" Matteo asks when they are walking to a booth

" I'm hungry." Luna defends herself." Besides I love pizza and we still have to take a slice to the waiter guy."

"You sure like your things italian." Matteo comments with the most arrogant smirk he can muster.

"Oh go fuck yourself." She says but still seats next to him and rests her head on his shoulder.

Matteo smirks down at her with a dirty joke on the tip of his tongue.

"Don't even." Luna warns him linking their hands and Matteo chuckles.

"You know?" She asks after a few seconds burying her head in his neck and taking a deep breath. "This has been a great day."

Matteo puts his arm around her shoulders and supports his chin on her head.

"The best."He agrees a warm fuzzy feeling settling in his chest. He's been excited and elated all day but this, this soft and calm kind of happiness, is the thing he appreciates the most of his relationship with Luna. He'll always be able to be himself with her and no matter what that's never gonna change.

Matteo sighs, if he can keep having sweet quiet moments with the girl he loves in the middle the chaos that life is, then there's nothing more he can or would ask the universe for.


End file.
